The present invention relates to a terminal device, a communication method and a computer-readable medium storing a communication program for communicating with another terminal device that is under control of a different network address translation (NAT) device.
Communication of video or audio between terminal devices over the Internet is sometimes performed via a device provided with a NAT function (hereinafter referred to as a NAT device). Various methods have been proposed to perform communication between terminals device that are respectively under control of different NAT devices. One such method is disclosed, for example, in which communication data is encapsulated using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and is transmitted by way of an HTTP tunneling server.